Swords and Sorcery
by Darth Gojira
Summary: The Malfoy family has targeted Cho Chang and her father for extortion. The Changs' only option? A duel with swords. Their champion? Neville Longbottom.Freshly updated in chapter form. There's a sequel on the way, so please review.
1. Dinner at the Changs

Harry Potter, even in fourth year, had never expected to be sitting in the dining room of Cho Chang's house

Harry Potter, even in fourth year, had never expected to be sitting in the dining room of Cho Chang's house. He had been hoping simply never to see her again, and Ginny had every intention of keeping it that way. Still, when Luna Lovegood had sent owls to friends describing "a rather unlucky situation", he had felt obliged to help out.

"So, who else is expected?" he asked, as he shifted in his rather oversized seat. Luna looked up from her tea. "I also wrote to Hermione, Ron, and Neville about it. I hope they can help out.

"I'd rather wait for everyone to be here before I explain things," Cho said, pausing from gnawing her lower lip to explain. She tried to ignore Ginny's disguised sigh of frustration. Harry stroked his girlfriend's hand to calm her as they waited for the others.

Ron was the first to arrive, cursing to himself as he banged his head on the fireplace grate. Harry winced in sympathy, having run afoul of it when he had flooed in himself. As Ron gathered himself together, another puff of smoke announced Hermione.

"Watch out for that-" Ron warned, but a sharp cry from his girlfriend cut him off. As he helped her up from the floor, Harry and Ginny rose from their chairs to greet them.

"Hi, Harry, Ginny." Ron looked towards the table, "Luna, Cho." Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry with suspicion as soon as they turned from Cho. "It's for Luna," Harry explained feebly. Hermione sighed. "I hope this really is important." The four made their way back to the table.

"Hello Ron, hello Hermione," Luna smiled at them. Cho gave them a timid nod which they icily returned in kind.

For a while, they sat there. The guests were feeling awkward and the host was biting her lip and tapping the blue porcelain plate in front of her. There was another puff of floo powder. They turned, expecting Neville to complete the group.

Instead, they saw a tall, well-dressed man in robes stride out of the fireplace, dodging the grate with practiced ease. "Cho?" he called out as he took in the room. His resulting double-take at seeing the guests would have been funny if not for the tenseness of the situation. "Are these friends of yours, Cho?" He looked puzzled as he studied the guests. "Yes, Dad. I owled them to see if they could help me." Her Scottish accent was a sharp contrast with his slight, cultured Mandarin tones.

"I sincerely hope they do, provided it's within the rules." His expression softened.

He walked over to the table, Harry and the rest standing up in reaction. "Luna Lovegood."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Sen Chang, Cho's father," he replied in turn. He shook their hands, stopping at Harry. "So, war heroes, eh? I've heard so much about you, Harry, and I know the Weasleys from a few years back" He peered down his nose at the young man in front of him.

There was another awkward pause, broken when Mr. Chang turned to Cho. "Your mother won't be here until seven. Have you been treating the guests well?" She blushed, embarrassed. "I'll get the tea," she said quietly, as she got up from her chair and walked out.

"Cho's told me quite a lot about you, Harry. Apparently, aside from killing – well, you know – you're quite good in Quidditch. She used to talk about you all the time," Mr. Chang continued as he took a seat. "Not so much in the past years, though."

"Things got in the way," Harry offered lamely.

"So, has she told you about this situation?" Sen's expression turned dour.

"Not yet." Ron shook his head. Luna piped in, "She's waiting for everyone to show up. We've got one more expected."

"Oh?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"I've heard of him. Something in the papers, the same place I've heard of the rest of you. You've all been in the war, I assume. I was worried about my daughter. I hope she did well." Harry could not remember Cho in the war, and found himself speechless. Luna came to the rescue again. "She was part of the resistance in the school. I remember how hard she tried. I lost sight of her in the battle, though."

Finally, the flash of the floo illuminated the living room. Neville couldn't escape the grate either. Ron and Hermione got up to see him up as he massaged his aching head. "Hello Hermione, Ron. Is everybody here?"

Ron nodded. "Now there is."

Hermione added, "And now it's time to find out about this business once and for all." As they walked back to the table, Cho returned from the kitchen, "Oh, hello Neville. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Hello Cho. I was taking a nap when the letter came. What's going on?"

Cho sighed as Neville and Mr. Chang introduced themselves. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to explain how this thing started. Look at this." From her pocket, she drew a wrinkled piece of paper and passed it to Luna. "It's from Lucius Malfoy. He's invoking an old pureblood rule against the Chang family," she explained.

"The rule of Morgianna of Abington," her father added.

"But I thought it was illegal!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"It's a fifteenth-century rule that obliges one who loses another's holy artifact to repay it with their child. I thought it was outlawed by the Wizengamot in 1912."

"So did I, but it was reintroduced during the takeover last year," Sen grimaced. "And now she's obliged to marry Malfoy's son." Cho looked as if she was about to cry as the statement sank in.

Hermione looked panicked. "Isn't there some loophole?" "I'm afraid I've tried everything in my power. I don't have any copies of old law books, and I don't know where to find them." The patriarch's dark eyes watered. "If there's anything any of you can do…"

"I've been against these laws since the moment I heard of them. We'll see what we can do." Hermione looked determined. Ron gave her a "what-do-you-mean-'we'?" look, but reluctantly nodded when he saw Cho's expression. Harry and Neville shared concerned looks. Why hadn't the world changed after Voldemort? What had gone wrong?


	2. The Map and the Sword

Harry pored over the obscure law book in front of him. How Hermione could manage it was incredible, and the fact that Luna and Neville were trying was even more nonsensical. Ron was trying hard to even read the tiny print, while Ginny's eyes were flicking rapidly up and down to and from the footnotes.

Hermione was already making a list of possibilities. Harry took it as he gave up with the book. _Counter-law, personal combat, trial by jury, compensation. Nothing here that could help her._ What was Malfoy's game? "Did Mr. Chang explain what led to it?" // "No, he didn't say a word about it," Ginny answered. "I think he's hiding something." // "Malfoy's got to have an ulterior motive. Draco hates Cho as much as he hates anyone else, and I doubt he had the brains for this kind of trick," Ron though aloud, leaning back in his chair in thought. "It's got to be a threat."

"A way to oblige him to do what?" Harry frowned in concentration. "Hermione, let's see that list."

Hermione passed the paper to him.

"Let's see." Ginny read over it. "Compensation. What kind of compensation does it talk about?"

"The 1764 version says money of an equal value to the object lost," Luna read.

"The 1842 version says a house elf's services," Neville added.

Hermione looked up. "Malfoy would need some money after he blackmailed the judges at his trial, and he could use a house elf, but he could simply buy a new one".

"What about your version, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"It names an item of equal value. That must be it. Mr. Chang must have something important in his house." Hermione closed the book as she concluded. "Let's get back there."

That night they popped the question. "Oh, I have many artifacts. Mostly family heirlooms. I can't think of anything that I owe Malfoy, though. Well, there was that ring…."

"What happened?" Harry stared him down.

"It was a few years back. '87 I believe. I was at an antique dealer in Diagon Alley, trying to find a present for my wife. I found this ring with writing on it. The dealer said he had found it in a Muggle's garden. I went to Knockturn Alley to see what it was, and the man there told me that it was a ring with a withering charm on it."

"A withering charm?" Harry looked confused.

"It's used on places where there's a lot of weeds. Professor Sprout taught me about them and they sound pretty dangerous," Neville explained.

"It was a dark artifact, and I sent it to the Ministry. They destroyed it. Perhaps the Malfoys owned it."

"What does the letter from Mr. Malfoy say?" Hermione asked.

"It simply says 'a precious relic'. I don't know what he would want in return, though. My wife's an antique dealer herself, so he could have bought something."

"Where do you keep artifacts that aren't for sale?"

"In the attic. I'll show you," Cho answered.

The attic proved to be filled with chests and boxes. Soon, a chorus of "_Alohomora_" filled the air as the youths frantically searched. Nothing came up that Mr. Malfoy would want. Then Harry found a folded sheet of paper. He opened it up, only to find nothing but a thin line of Chinese on the border.

"Damn. Cho, how good's your Chinese?" Cho walked up to his side. "Only decent. My dad's much better at this. I'll get this to him. Keep looking."

When they all had finally returned, they lay the items on the table. A fire-breathing bronze figure (that Ron barely dodged), a divining pot (which Neville had tripped over), and a vial of what looked like pixie dust (that Hermione had found). Oddly enough, they had all come from the same chest as the sheet Harry found.

"Mr. Chang, could you tell us about this?" he said.

"Well, if I can remember correctly, it's from my mother's side of the family. Was there a red fish on the side of the chest?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, mother was from Shanghai. This is all a single kit. The pot and the dust are fairly commonplace, but it's a combination to unlocking that map."

"A map?" Ron looked at the sheet.

"Yes. I've used it once before, but I have not shown this to a living soul. Cho, take that figure. Mr. Potter, hold the pot. Ms. Granger, pour the dust in the pot. Just a little will do. Once she does that, Cho, aim the flame at the pot."

Cho and the guests stared in fascination as the reaction began. The figure's flames made the inscriptions on the pot turn white hot and glow against the black background. The glow was coming from the inside, Harry realized. Carefully, he poured out the glowing dust onto the sheet. Slowly but surely, it began to glow.

Lines appeared. Mountains rose, rivers came to life. All eyes were on the brilliant, three-dimensional map.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mr. Chang said, partially to himself. "This is the map to the Khan's hoard."

"Hoard?" Even Hermione seemed confused. "When the Muggle conqueror Genghis Khan invaded China, he had the wizards under his banner bury all the Dark Magic items in a single place. He feared them, and wanted to keep the wizards under his control. Those who buried it had their wands broken. If a Dark Wizard wanted to start his army, he would look here," Sen finished as he put his finger on the glowing center of the map.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron stood up. "Incendio!"

The plume of flame roared out onto the map, leaped to smother the entire landscape, sizzled… and died out, leaving no evidence that there had ever been a fire.

"Oh."

"According the legend, the only way for this kind of map to be destroyed is by an item from the hoard itself." Hermione nodded. "It's a common tactic. Tonks once told me about looking for caches of Dark Magic items this way. If the items couldn't be destroyed themselves, the maps were."

"And knowing Malfoy, I wouldn't trust him to be that considerate," Ginny smirked. Hermione looked at Sen Chang, "Mr. Chang, how did your mother get this?" "She intercepted it in 1942 from a wizard in Shanghai."

"Grindelwald must have been looking for it," Harry thought aloud.

"Yes, so we heard. He -" the way Mr. Chang said it made no doubt as to who it referred to "- looked for the map in China, but she gave the map to me as a wedding present, and told us to move to England to escape it. That, Cho, is why we did not join the war; to keep him from this map. As long as there is a single Death Eater left, they will keep looking for it."

"So if that's the situation, why can't we just give him something else from the attic?" Cho asked her father.

"The receiver of the compensation is entitled to make his choice of what to receive," Hermione explained.

Harry sighed. "So where does that leave us?"

"What are the options?" Cho turned to Hermione.

"Well, we could file a court case, but I don't think we'd get far. You could leave the country-"

"That's what I was thinking if it weren't that my wife and Cho loved it so much."

"Dad, I don't want to leave. I stayed during the war, I can stay for this," Cho said with determination.

"You shouldn't have stayed for the war in the first place," he countered.

Hermione intervened. "The last option for a marriage to be rejected would be a trial by combat, but I think it's out of vogue. Ron, Ginny, could you ask your dad about that?" "How would that work?" Neville looked nervous.

"Well, the challenger would have to be a wizard of some lineage and history without a wife or husband. The fight would be held in a chosen ground. Sometimes it's with wands, but occasionally it's with swords. It's decided by submission, winner states his case."

"Yeah, but who'd fight in a duel nowadays?" Harry asked. "Couldn't you find anything else?"

Hermione sadly shook her head. "Magical annulment could take years of court cases to settle."

"Maybe we could just murder him," Ron joked.

Hermione was not amused. "His parents would find out, and then where would that leave us?"

"A duel…" Mr. Chang looked thoughtful. "I assume all of you are combat veterans?" There was a chorus of nods.

"Perhaps it's our best chance," he murmured. "What do the books say, Hermione?" She went back to her notes, Luna and Cho peering over her shoulders. "The duel would be at a place chosen by the challenger with weapons chosen by the challenged party. Draco's not a pushover; it would be dangerous. I'll have to find more books on ritual dueling, but I think it's rather barbaric."

Ron grinned. "We know. Remember first year when the little bastard set us up?" "Only this time, it would be a real fight and we'd be ready," Harry noted.

"Are there any ways the challenged can reject the terms?" Cho asked Hermione. She looked down again. "I think they would only accept challengers with some sort of pureblood descent. Oh no… I think that just ruled out Harry and myself."

Ginny cracked her knuckles. "Well, I think we could count. We're pureblood's after all."

"Ginny, it's too dangerous. He could kill you," Harry objected.

"And he'd lose the fight if he did so. I can take care of myself," she sniffed. "I could go," Ron volunteered.

"Well, let's try you first. Who'd be the second choice?" Harry wondered.

"I don't suppose I could fight for myself?" Cho suggested. "I could take him."

Mr. Chang beamed at his daughter. "Oh, it says here in a marriage contest, the winner would have to… marry you. However, we could have it annulled once the Malfoys renounce their claim."

"Well," Ron shrugged, "I think I could-"

Hermione's glare shut him up. Harry looked at the ground, trying not to meet Ginny's stare lest he be incinerated. One last volunteer broke the silence.

"I guess… I'll do it… if it's okay with you…" Neville timidly spoke up. "I mean, just to get you out of this thing…"

Cho looked at him, surprised but calculating, with neither affection nor disgust. She was weighing the possibilities.

"Who'd be your sponsor? You told me about what happened to your parents."

"My grandmother, I guess," he shrugged, "it's just a suggestion…"

"If it's money you need, I'll sponsor you," Harry volunteered.

Hermione looked at the map thoughtfully. "Ron, Ginny, talk to your parents about these things. I'll look to the rules about dueling. Neville, tell your Gran about this. Mr. Chang, write and say that if Malfoy wants to take her, he'll have to fight for her."

"Are you sure I can't just marry myself?" Cho asked, half-joking.

"Luna, Cho; you're with me. We've got to find out more." "Aye, aye, captain!" Harry and Ron chorused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And I thought things couldn't get more complicated," Cho said, looking at Luna. She simply smiled enigmatically back. "It's the complicated things that have the simplest answers."


	3. Challenge!

At the Burrow, Ron had breached the question to his dad. "I thought he might try something like this. I'm afraid I can't sponsor you, Ron, as you would have to marry her and you've - you've, um-"

"Ron, you've got your heart set on Hermione. She's a nice girl for you."

"I know, Mum. Is there anything we can do?"

"Give him Longbottom and the Changs support. I don't want the Malfoy's getting their way. Whenever it happens, things take a turn for the worse."

"Is it illegal to hex someone before a duel? I could break his wrists."

"Ginny!"

At the Longbottom house, Neville was sweating when he told his grandmother.

"A duel?"

"Yes, Gran. It's for Cho Chang's sake."

"Who is she and what's her problem?"

"A - friend of mine from school. A duel's the only thing that could her stop getting married to Draco Malfoy."

"I sense another one of Lucius' tricks. Well, judging how well you acquitted yourself in the war, you should make mincemeat out of him. Is it wands or swords?"

"I don't know."

"I still have your grandfather's sword."

"What?! I thought you gave it away when he died."

"He thought we might need it and left a note."

"But - but -I don't know how to use a sword!"

"Heavens, boy, you can't expect this to be easy."

"Oh dear…"

Any duel that followed would pale in comparison to the tense standoff in the Ministry that next afternoon.

"I'm afraid Weasley is out of the question. I don't take comedy very well."

"Neville Longbottom, then."

"I said I don't take comedy very well."

"He's of noble descent, according to the family's papers, and he was on the front line during the war, unlike either of us," Mr. Chang looked at Malfoy with disdain. .

"Well, well, well. I see you're not shy about spending people's lives in order to defend your honor, Mr. Chang."

"The boy volunteered. You gave me no choice."

"Why? Why can't I simply have that very important item of yours?"

"I don't trust such things with people like you. Would you give a murderer a weapon?" "Why, you -" The boy pulled out his wand.

"Temper, Draco. He's entitled to his opinion. In that case, what's wrong with my boy? You could be part of quite a legacy, child."

"A legacy I don't want any part of. I know what you did, Mr. Malfoy."

"I was talking to your daughter, Mr. Chang."

"They have laws against sleeping with rats, Mr. Malfoy." Cho's face hardened.

"Charming. You've got yourself a duel. Swords. Sunday the twenty third. Ten o'clock. St. Columba's Cave."

"So it shall be done. Pity I can't take you on myself."

"I would pity your orphan."

"I think I can take both of you."

"So you do. Good day."

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. Cho, you shouldn't have said that."

"Dad, if I have to marry Draco, I'm going to fight them."

"I will not have you putting your life in danger. Let's go home."


	4. Tip: Pointy side out

"A swordfight?!" Neville's face lost color as Mr. Chang explained. "That takes away everything I could do."

"That was his point. Now you have to fight on his terms," Harry explained.

"But I'll just impale myself!"

"Not if you're trained enough. My grandfather had a sword and kept telling us about his father could duel," Ron commented, trying to bolster the spirits in the room.

A new voice entered the room. "And so could Neville's grandfather."

Mr. Chang rose from his seat, startled.

"Didn't mean to be so rude, Mr. Chang," the new visitor apologized, hooded and cloaked.

"Gran?" Neville would have paled if there was any blood left in his face. "Neville, you didn't think I wouldn't interfere, did you? You're my blood, after all." She pulled back her hood. "I'm Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother."

"I'm Sen Chang, Cho's father. You should be proud of your grandson."

As they shook hands, the teens could see Neville almost literally sinking into the floorboards.

"So what brings you, Mrs. Longbottom? I really do hope you can help us here." Hermione broke the tension.

"It's going to be a swordfight and there's no way we can win," Harry added.

"Well, didn't Ron here just mention training? I think that would be a logical idea." Mrs. Longbottom sat down in an armchair.

"Couldn't he just use a Muggle fencing school?" Luna asked no one in particular. "Know any?" Neville sighed.

"_Accio_ phone directory!" Hermione cast, pulling out her wand. Ron choked back a laugh.

She turned to him. "Can you think of anything better?"

"No," he answered quietly.

"So do you have anyone in mind?" Cho asked.

"Yes. I knew this old man who came to my parent's office a couple of times. He's got all sorts of scars on him. I've only seen him once, but he knows my parents. I think he could help," the other girl explained.

"How do you know he can help?" Cho persisted.

"He was wearing a sword when he was in the chair." Hermione's eyebrows flew up as she explained.

"There. Problem solved." Mrs. Longbottom sighed as she leaned back.

"When's the duel?" Neville asked, turning to Mr. Chang.

"September 23, right before the festival. I was looking forward to that."

"We don't have to celebrate it, Dad, if things get too bad." Cho put her hand over her father's.

"That gives us three weeks," Harry sighed in relief.

"19 days," Hermione corrected.

"What do you mean by 'us'? I'm the one who's fighting it."

"We're in this together, mate," Ron explained. "According to Hermione, you're allowed two marshals and one second. We're going to act as marshals."

"Who's going to be the second?"

"I will," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "It said that the seconds would use wands, so I'll be alright. I'm not sure Dad would be so confident, but the rest of you will be with me."

Ginny opened her mouth, but was suddenly cut off as a heavy book smashed through the ceiling and landed in front of Hermione.

"Sorry." She blushed. "_Reparo._" As pieces of the ceiling flew back together, she opened the book and began to search with her trademark lightning speed. "Let's see. Businesses… sports… martial arts... fencing… Do you have a phone?"

"Pardon?" Mr. Chang cocked his head to one side.

"A telephone," Hermione repeated.

"Oh, the tell-o-fun."

"The telephone. It's in the kitchen." Cho pointed.

As Hermione raced to the kitchen, book in hand, an awkward silence fell on the table. "Are these duels, um, lethal?" Neville scratched his head.

"According to this one book," Ginny explained, "deaths are mostly by accident."

"Oh, that's a relief." Ron's sarcasm could have been used as a sword.

"Most wounds are easily treated. Unless he kills you in a single hit, you can be healed," Luna added. "There was one wizard who was impaled thirteen times in one duel but won anyway."

"Thirteen?" Neville squeaked.

"If Malfoy pushes his luck, I'll hex him and his family." The threat in Mrs. Longbottom's voice was faint but effective.

"And if Malfoy marries me, I'll kill him on the altar," Cho snarled.

"Please, no talk of murder at the table." Mr. Chang put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Chang. Old war wounds, I guess. The boy can handle himself, after all."

"I can?" Neville looked up.

"You were good during the war," Harry pointed out. "I didn't have to fight anybody with a sword," Neville countered.

"What about Nagini?" Ginny jumped in.

"I still don't know how I did that."

"You'll remember, Neville. You'll remember how when the time comes." His grandmother smiled at him.

Hermione returned with a smile on her face. "He says that he's willing to train him in classical fencing for a fee of one hundred and fifty pounds and that I have to bring him in tomorrow afternoon."

"I think I can fund that," Mrs. Longbottom smiled. Neville gulped. "I don't suppose I could come?" Harry asked.

"I'd have to talk to him about it," Hermione said with a shrug.

"It does sound like it would be something to watch." Ron rubbed his chin. "So do we meet up there?"

"Yes. And Mrs. Longbottom is needed to figure out the finances. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. His grandfather would be proud."

Neville hated when she said that, but said nothing as he stared at the floral centerpiece. His eyes met with Cho's across the table. He blushed as they quickly averted their eyes.

"The real reason I came is to give Neville this." Mrs. Longbottom stood up and pulled out a sword. It was a traditional small-sword, with a bell-shaped guard made of a dark material. The blade itself gleamed in the light, its flower pattern seemingly glowing of its own accord. The group in front of her gaped as the old woman hefted the weapon, tested its weight, and finally sheathed it.

When she gave it to Neville, his eyes widened. "Is this Grandpa's sword?"

"Yes. It's something that's been taking up space back home and I wanted to give it to you after the battle after what you did."

"But that was different-"

"It's just the same. You were meant to have this m'boy; take it. Remember what you're fighting for."

"Sometimes I even forget that," he murmured as he stared at the sword.


	5. The Noble Sport

Cho Chang couldn't go to sleep. The note. The duel. Neville. The Malfoys. Her unexpected protectors. It was almost too much for her. She didn't expect anything like this. She didn't expect that they would forgive her for standing by Marietta, for running out on Harry. Despite her guilt, she still had a feeling she was doing the right thing.

She imagined the outcome of this duel. Who would win? Would she have any luck anyway? If she married Neville, a boy who she seldom talked to, it would be awkward and uncomfortable. He was nice, but he had the glamour of a plucked chicken. The alternative would be worse. She remembered Malfoy gloating over Cedric's death, his hatred of Harry, the Unforgivable Curses he cast on her and her friends during the war.

If Mrs. Longbottom was decidedly unnerving, there was something terrifying about the Malfoys. She had seen them once or twice, but never wanted to see them again. Worse and worse. The Malfoys were rich, true, but not only was it not worth it but the Longbottoms certainly weren't paupers. Neville was shy and awkward, but he was Malfoy's opposite when it came to sheer aggression. She wanted someone aggressive, competitive. Draco certainly had that in spades, but was a thoroughly unpleasant person.

Cho shifted in her bed, sighing. Sometimes she couldn't believe that her every blessing was countered by a curse. It was so frustrating. All of it. She had gained everything, and lost it. Where was Michael? Where were her friends? She had lost them all during the fifth year, Those who did not hate her for liking Harry hated her for breaking up with him. Either way, she was stuck. Were quiet little Longbottom and Loony Lovegood her only friends?

Hermione held Neville's hand as they entered the gymnasium-esque room. Two men in suits and masks were fencing furiously. Hermione put her hand on Neville's shoulder to silence him as the fencers sparred. They were good. They were fast, athletic; each thrust and parry lightning-fast. Neville felt extremely inadequate as he self-consciously fingered the hilt of the sword on his belt.

When the fencers finally parted, they saluted each other, sheathed their blades and raised their masks. One was a young man, ruddy-faced and breathing hard. The other was much older, thin and drawn, with various scars on his neck and cheeks. "That was excellent, Roger. Your contratempo is improving."

"Really? I've never been good at feints. I'm glad I managed to get out unscathed this time."

"Unless you keep your timing good, you'll never get out unscathed. Remember what I told you about how you may slip and mal-parry?"

"Thank you, Mr. Talhoffer. See you next week! I'll change when I get home."

"Good thing you bought that suit. See you next week, Roger."

As the student walked out the door, the teacher noticed the two youths. "Why, welcome and good evening. Who are you and what brings you here? I'm Mr. Talhoffer and this is my school for fencing."

"I'm - I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville Longbottom stuttered as he shook the old swordsman's hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes, the Grangers' girl. Nice to see you again. When's my next appointment?"

"October 8th, 3:30. I've come here with my friend Neville here. He needs to learn how to fence."

"Needs?" A grey eyebrow rose.

The friends looked at each other. Neville never thought he'd have to think up a quick lie, but again he hadn't thought of any of this. Hermione came to his rescue. "Well, he wants to compete in the… um… Surrey tournament next month. It's a… birthday gift for his grandmother."

"My grandfather used to fence, and my grandmother wants me to follow his footsteps," Neville added, hoping a little bit of truth would give Hermione's lie enough weight.

"Well, you'd better be willing to take daily sessions. Good thing I'm available. I can certainly find a place for you in my schedule. You'll be my first daily student, so the sessions will be private. Unless you're interested, Ms. Granger?"

"No, I'm think I've had enough of violence."

The instructor bristled. "You have no idea what fencing really means, do you? It's not just a fight, it's an art form. Take football-"

"Sir, I think she just disapproves of all sports." Neville lamely tried to diffuse the situation.

"Can you see the beauty of it, Mr. Longbottom?" Mr. Talhoffer turned on him.

"Well, I - I - I just want to make my Gran happy." Neville backed away.

"Good, charity makes for good sportsmanship. What is sport without a heart? A hand without blood can't lift a blade, I always say. Let's go to my office. Now about the issue of payment…."


	6. Cat's Claws

"Fencing through the ages…History of Dueling….Swords in the Wizard World…" Hermione's pile of books covered the table. The librarian was still looking at the pile as if it was glowing purple. "I swear, when she gets back, I'm going to-" Ron's hands clenched and unclenched as he stared down yet another book.

"Well, it's for Luna," Ginny shrugged. "I thought it was for Cho?" Harry looked at her quizzically.

"If I look at it that way, I'll go back to the Burrow." Ginny gritted her teeth. Thank goodness, Cho was not paying attention, flipping through a law book in a vain attempt to find ways out of the duel.

Harry looked at his ex-girlfriend. He remembered when they first met. His stomach had twisted and turned when he shook her hand on the Quidditch field back at Hogwarts. In many ways, she was the same girl. Same beautiful smile, same glossy hair, same deep black eyes, same enchanting figure. He caught her gaze. He remembered everything. The monster had been stilled at last. Things were so beautiful back then, back when he had Cho.

Harry shouldn't have even looked. A bright spell caught Luna's attention, followed by a cry of pain from Harry, a squeak from the librarian and a curse of exclamation from Ron. She looked up to see Harry on the ground in pain, with Ginny standing over him with a death glare.

"DON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT HER!" she roared down at Harry, who was coming to his senses.

Cho quietly slipped into the aisles, hoping not to be seen.

Cho sighed. Why did it all happen this way? How did she lose Harry? Why was every boy she liked taken away from her? Harry was alive, thank goodness, but he was lost to her. She leaned her head against the shelf. No matter how hard she tried, there seemed to be no way out of the duel. "Did you find anything?" Luna's soft voice broke her out of her moping. "Oh, no. Nothing," she replied quietly.

"Well, thank goodness Neville's up for the duel. It's really too bad that we can't avoid it."

"Luna," Cho turned to the other girl, "what's Neville like?"

"Oh, he's nice enough. He's a little shaky and disorganized, but a nice boy."

"Is he better than Malfoy?"

"Oh yes. He's like the total opposite. Watch out for his Gran, she's a little odd. Probably has Nargles under the bed."

The thought of Luna thinking someone else odd made Cho smile. "Did he forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Luna looked confused.

"It was my fault the DA broke up."

"You didn't do anything. Marietta did that. You showed compassion. It's no crime. She did it, not you."

"If it wasn't for me, she'd never had shown up. The DA would have survived, and she wouldn't have had that horrible scar."

"Scars can't be all bad. Harry's scar helped him defeat Voldemort. I knew of a wizard who had a scar shaped like a map of his office building. Very useful," Luna observed.

Cho sighed. "Luna, I don't know what to do."

"None of us do. That's life." She shrugged as she went back to the books.

Palling around with bloody Luna Lovegood; what a life. Back in school, Cho had to protect Luna from their housemates, but whenever she approached her, she proved to be completely unreachable and incomprehensible. Still, she was a sweet girl, and she treated her with as much respect as everyone else. Cho just never expected for her to be her only friend now.

And now Neville Longbottom, the underwhelming boy who talked to his toad, was her rescuer. She still couldn't believe what she had read about his parents. How could that be possible? But she dared not try to bring it up. She couldn't remember any real conversation with him, and he was not the open type. Now he was taking up a sword and risking his life for her. Why? She would have to corner him and ask him once he got back.

As if on cue, Hermione and Neville walked into the library room. Neville was as pale as a sheet, and leaned on Hermione for support. Ron gave him a warning look as they walked over to the table, and Neville quickly distanced himself and sat down.

"Daily fencing lessons. Start tomorrow. Going to borrow a suit from him. Foll, then eppy."

"Foil and epée," Hermione corrected. "You'd better be getting home and talking this over with your grandmother. I'll wait until we're done with this stack."

Cho tried to get Neville's attention, but his gaze was on the ground. As he Apparated away, Hermione let out a sigh. "I really hope he's up to it. He's got to get up at 8:30 and stay there until 4:00, every day."

"If the routine doesn't kill him, Malfoy will." Ron shook his head. Cho bit her lip. She had to find out why he was killing himself.


	7. Knight and Maiden

"Posture. Drills. Footwork. I never thought the books would be easier on me," Neville groaned as sat down in the library.

"That's what I would say, but actual practice is said to be better. I don't know why." Hermione shrugged. "I don't suppose any of you have ever read a book on Quidditch?" Ginny shook her head. Ron looked sheepish.

"Once," said Harry.

"Quite a few. It's not the same at all. Abstract concepts are better explained by the books, but you don't get good without practical experience," Cho explained.

"Once I get my strength back, I'm going to start reading some more books. At least you can use them as pillows," Neville sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, has anyone found a way out of this duel?" Neville looked up, hopefully. "That's what we really need."

Harry shook his head. Cho sighed.

"You could forfeit, but Malfoy's claim would still stand," Hermione pointed out. "I can't let that happen," Neville murmured.

"Neville, just why are you doing this?" Cho asked, cautiously.

"That's a bloody good question", Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Well…" He tried in vain not to blush, "it's the right thing to do. I mean, I can't let this happen to someone who didn't deserve it. Who deserves marrying Malfoy?" "I don't deserve it."

Cho's response was statement, question, and comment all at once. "You don't," Neville said; assertively, that-was-that.

"I don't," Cho repeated, this time quietly but absolutely certain. Ginny and Hermione were surprised. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Luna simply smiled, as if she knew.

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys this weekend. Sorry, but I need more sleep and I have to take care of Trevor," Neville explained. As they said their goodbyes, Cho couldn't help but study him carefully. He reminded her of Harry, back when he was a hero to her. No, she corrected herself, he still was a hero. But back then, he really was a champion to the weak. She wondered if Neville ever had met Cedric.

"Cho, did you find anything?" Neville broke her train of thought.

"Oh, I didn't. I can't see any way out of this, I'm afraid," she sighed.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to go through with it. You don't deserve this, Cho. Goodbye." He trailed off into mumbling as he turned around to Apparate.

"I really hope Cho comes out of this all right," Luna said as she looked on. "She's going to have to marry someone if she wants to get out of this."

Hermione looked at her notes again, sighing. "I can't believe this law is still in use." "Well, maybe with this duel, the Malfoys will get the hint, or at least get the Ministry's attention," said Harry hopefully.

"Neville or Malfoy, what a choice," Ron smiled.

"Ron!" Hermione was indignant. "I'm sure Neville's a much better choice than Malfoy. Honestly, if I hadn't gone with Viktor Krum, I would-"

"I know that, love. Please don't remind me," Ron sighed. "He's a great chap, but marriage material?" "Better than Malfoy, but then again, so are Hagrid's pets," Ginny quipped.

"Please, I just want to know if he's acceptable." Cho turned to Harry.

"He's good enough, I guess." He shrugged, not really knowing.

"I really hope so," she answered with a sigh.

Neville couldn't walk for the rest of the following afternoon. He shuffled out the door, shuffled down the street, and shuffled his way into a chair after Apparating. Another ten days of this? Bugger all, he didn't stand a chance. He groaned as he collapsed into the chair. It was only then that he noticed that there was nobody there.

"Harry? Hermione? Ron? Anybody?"

Nothing.

He nearly jumped out of his chair when Cho popped her head out of the aisles. "Sorry," she grinned at Neville's squeak, "everybody left. Since my parents won't be back until six, I don't have much to do except read. So how's it going?" "Well, I can't feel my legs, so I must be doing something right."

"Legs?"

"Apparently you use those a lot when you use a sword. I swear, my arms are next."

"Well, I do appreciate what you're doing. It matters so much to me."

"I said it before. I'm just doing the right thing."

"Did you know we have to get married after the duel?"

Neville froze. "I…kind of…forgot. Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?" He collapsed into a chair in shock. Cho just walked up to him and sat down in the next chair. "Cho, I'm so sorry."

"If there was a choice instead of the duel, I swear I would use it. Not just because I would have to get married, but because you could get killed."

"Oh, nearly being wiped out is a daily experience for me. My teachers tried, my uncle and my Gran tried, the only girl I've ever loved nearly did-"

"Who would that be?" Cho raised an eyebrow as she asked. Neville turned red and stared at the ground. She had asked him not as he expected of her, not slyly or aggressively, but simply and curiously. "Her-Hermione Granger."

Cho was surprised. "Oh, I thought Harry-"

"No, he was never interested. I asked her out to the Yule Ball in fourth year, but she was taken," Neville explained in a rush of nervous honesty. "Then she got with Cormac McLaggen at Slughorn's party, then with Ron during the war. She never even considered me."

He buried his head in his hands, too terrified by his own admission.

"I know how you feel," Cho replied with a sigh. It was Neville's turn to be shocked. "I had a crush on Harry since third year, but I picked up with Cedric instead since Harry didn't seem that interested. Then… then…" She began to tear up. It was Cho's turn to cry and sink her head on the desk.

"I know, I know. I know how you feel."

Cho looked up, tears still streaming down her face.

"I lost my parents when I was little. Death Eaters. They put a Cruciatus on them until they went insane. I still go to see them at St. Mungo's. I wanted to get some sort of revenge. Never got it. Barty Crouch was arrested by Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange. I know this sounds mad, but I wanted to be the one."

"Yeah, I wanted to kill Voldemort with my bare hands after what he did."

"It's all kind of late for that."

"I know. It's too late for everything," Cho sighed. "You think that the war changed everything, but things didn't."

"Yeah, the people closest to you are dead."

"And the living ones pretend you don't exist."

"Even the one you love goes after some loudmouth idiot."

"You're completely alone."

"And there's nothing you can do about it."

"There's nothing you can do at all. It's like you're-"

"Helpless." They said the last word together.

They looked at each other for a moment, understanding. "Can we be alone together?" Cho smiled through her tears.

Neville found himself smiling back. "Can we start the whole thing over, please?" "We can try." Their hands met across the table, much to their own surprise


	8. Best of Breed

Neville had to admit he was improving. In the next week, despite being thoroughly wiped-out, he had certainly managed to do much better in his training. He would have been confident if he didn't have just one concern. During one bout, Mr. Talhoffer had mentioned, "If you want to do well against one person, learn how he or she fights". He hadn't the faintest idea how that would work against Malfoy.

He raised the question during the next meeting.

"I don't think Malfoy's going to go out and tell Neville. He's not that stupid," Ron noted.

"We'd have to pull one over on him, make him blab," Harry agreed.

"What we need is a spy," Luna pointed out, "someone who could infiltrate his place." "Oh, I could do that," said Cho with a grin. "Just looking at my fiancé and at his amazing athletic ability."

Even Ginny laughed at that one.

"Too bad none of us are Animagi," Harry sighed after the laughing died down. "I don't think that would be necessary," Hermione said with a strange, devious look in her eyes. Neville knew that look. He knew it meant someone was going to be in serious trouble. And the way she was looking at him, although arousing, meant that that someone would be him. "Um, how?" he dared to ask.

"Just sit still," Hermione smiled sweetly as she raised her wand.

To anyone but Cho, it would have looked like she was traveling alone when she arrived at the Malfoy manor.

"Why, Miss Chang, what a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you've started visiting your new in-laws."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm not married yet."

Lucius Malfoy made a sweeping bow. "Noddy, the place setting." He clapped. A young-looking house elf scurried from the kitchen, placed a tray of cheese on the coffee table, and quickly ducked out.

A growl caught Mr. Malfoy's attention. He raised an eyebrow at the spaniel-lurcher mix at Cho's side.

"Down, Toby. He's new, he doesn't care much for strangers," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Pity dogs can't be more like house elves."

Cho managed to force out a laugh. 'Toby' lunged up with a snarl. "Bad Toby, bad dog," Cho chastised him.

"Should I get out my riding crop? It does help with dumb animals," Lucius offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Look, I'll deal with Toby, you tell Draco and your wife that I'm here(.)" "I will, thank you."

As the tall, blond gentleman left the room, Cho quickly squatted down and whispered to the dog. "Neville, I know how you feel about this. Just be patient and we might learn something."

'Toby' whimpered and sighed, understanding.

"Good. Let's put on this show." As she stood up, the transfigured student sat at attention.

"Miss Chang, would you please come in the dining room?"

"Of course."

As she walked towards the sound, 'Toby' followed obediently.

There, waiting for her, were the Malfoys. Lucius and Draco were their old, preening selves, but she had never seen Narcissa before. She looked just as cold and sour, with a demeanor that sent a terrified shiver down her spine.

"Cho Chang, Narcissa Malfoy," Lucius introduced.

Cho reluctantly shook her hand and nodded at Draco. _Don't mess it up. Don't break your bluff. Pretend you're actually glad to see him_. She was a good bluffer, but she had to force herself to lie.

She forced out a smile. Draco smirked back. God, she hated that smirk. He wore that same smirk when Ce- _NO_. _Stay focused, stay focused, keep your eye on the snitch. _ "The reason I came here was to see how good Draco is at fencing. I look forward to it," she lied.

"Yes, our boy is certainly quite good. I almost feel sorry for Longbottom. The boy has no idea what he's getting into," Narcissa preened, giving Draco an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"So, how about it?" Cho asked, smiling at Draco.

"Of course. I'll give you something to remember," he smirked as he walked out the dining room, the others in tow. "Noddy, the dummy," Draco called out. In a flash, a cloth dummy armed with a sword was set up in the living room, the room cleared, leaving just Draco in his robe and the dummy.

The younger Malfoy pulled out his sword. Cho and Neville studied it as he assumed dueling stance. Much richer-looking than the Longbottoms', but not quite as sturdy. Then the magically animated dummy attacked. Cho could see the whole tableau: Neville staring hard at Malfoy, ears pricked up; the parents, watching their son proudly; Noddy the elf working furiously to operate the dummy, miming out complicated sword routines.

After an initial flurry and a long period of probing, Draco finally hit the dummy square and center. To Cho's horror, he leaned forward, plunging his foil deep through the dummy. He then proceeded to deal thrust after lethal thrust. The face, the stomach, the neck; the stuffing poured out of the holes like internal organs. 'Toby' twitched, struggling to keep focused on Malfoy. A slash to the legs finally toppled the dummy, and the young aristocrat couldn't resist plunging the sword through the back of it.

Lucius and Narcissa applauded. Draco bowed to his parents, nodded to the elf, and then flashed a grin at Cho. "Poor Longbottom's going to need a visit to St. Mungo's after he's finished. Ah, well, he might as well keep his parents company," Malfoy chuckled. Cho's fist clenched around "Toby's" leash, a frantic signal to him. Fortunately, he only let out a low growl.

"Maybe it's my shampoo that's setting him off. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Lucius blinked. He gave them a smile before he walked out.

"What's wrong with your mutt?" Draco looked down at the dog.

"I told your Dad, Toby doesn't like strangers."

Malfoy laughed as he wiped his brow. "Poor dog's going to have to learn, won't he? Boy, am I hot." He plopped down, taking off his robe. Cho blanched. She was used to the toned boys in Quidditch, or even Harry's wiry build. Draco's skin was paler than cheese and just as muscular, despite his trimness and overall lack of blemishes. Cho stifled a look of disgust. Things were at their most awkward when Toby threw up on the rug.

"Poor Toby. I shouldn't have fed him so much." Cho squatted down to stroke the coughing dog. "Poor dog, you'd better lie down."

"Noddy, the rug," Narcissa called out, then strode out to fetch the elf. Neville simply lay down and sighed.

"I'm sorry about my dog. I just got him. I was lonely for the last few years. Toby was meant to keep me company."

Oops. Bad idea. "Well, you won't need him after we're married," Draco smirked as Cho sat down.

"Oh, um, I can barely wait."

"Neither can I." Malfoy tried to look sensuous, but instead looked more like Mr. Bean. "You're certainly a prize. Lovely, gracious, wealthy, just my kind."

"Oh, you're too kind, Mr. Malfoy." Cho repressed a grimace.

"Please, call me Draco."

She surreptitiously kicked Neville when she heard a growl. "You're certainly a well-bred man, Draco."

"Finest pedigree. I wouldn't have my looks and talent if it weren't for my parents."

"Oh, I can believe that," Cho said with a smile, honestly for once.

"I can barely wait to get married. Just think of our class. We were born to rule, Cho."

"Actually, Draco, my family isn't that wealthy."

"Well, more wealthy than most. Imagine marrying a Weasley?" Draco laughed as Cho briefly considered the pleasant mental image of Ginny and Ron hexing Draco to a bloody pulp.

"We're a cut above the rest, Cho." He closed in to her for a kiss.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd rather wait until you've proven yourself."

"Oh, that's already in the bag. It's not like Longbottom really has a chance, the tubby little idiot. All I need is you…" He closed in for a kiss. Cho's eyes widened as he came close. She was paralyzed. Their lips were only millimeters apart when 'Toby' sank his teeth into Malfoy's leg.

Cho leaped back as Draco screamed in pain. He leaped up and kicked the dog viciously. He had pulled out his wand and would have probably maimed Neville if Cho hadn't grabbed his hand.

"I'd better go. He's just not himself today. See you at the duel." She gave him a weak smile before yanking 'Toby's' leash.

"See you later, love."

Cho refused to even acknowledge the comment as she and her dog walked out the door.


	9. Where there's a way, there's a will

The day before the duel.

"So each duelist needs one second and two marshals," Hermione was reading.

"Bugger all, why didn't you tell us?" Ron groaned.

"It says that only the duelists have to carry swords. The rest are to carry wands, the duelists' wands, and regulate the duel," she continued, ignoring him.

"Harry, could you be my second?" Neville asked.

"Of course." Harry leaned back in his chair. "Ron, Hermione, do you want to be marshals?"

"My pleasure," Hermione smiled.

"Sure." Ron nodded.

"I really hope I'm ready. I don't want to be killed, or let Malfoy win," Neville sighed, then stood up. "Still, I can't afford not to try. Hermione, I think you'll get my textbooks. Ron, you get my magazines. Harry, you can have my old clothes; they're a little big, but not that much. Now, as for Trevor, I'm not sure-"

"What are you doing?" Ron looked quizzical.

Neville shrugged. "Well, I might as well make my will. Hermione, do you have a pen?"

Hermione instinctively pulled out her quill, but checked herself. "Neville, you're being silly."

"He's not Voldemort, you know. He's not that ugly," Ron reminded him. "Probably easier to kill."

"No one is going to get killed, least of all Neville," Hermione sniffed. "These duels are very well-regulated."

"This is Malfoy we're talking about," argued Ron, "he never fights clean if he can handle it."

"He will tomorrow, or his family's reputation won't even hope to recover," Cho interjected bitterly. "This duel's about honor. I'm just a pawn."

"Not if we can help it," Harry found himself blurting out.

"That's why I'm going there tomorrow," Neville said, half to Cho, half to himself.

"Where is this duel taking place at?" Luna asked Cho, trying to diffuse the tension.

"St. Columba's Cave. It's an old Wizarding shrine up in the island of Mull."

"Oh, I've read about it." Hermione closed her eyes in thought. "It used to be a place where outlaws would hide for sanctuary. There's still some Dark Magic in there. No doubt that's where Mr. Malfoy got the idea. He's trying to stack the decks, trying to give himself all the advantages. Still, we've got more people. In these duels, only the duelists, their sponsors, and their seconds can come, but each duelist will have two witnesses, which allows for Ginny and Luna. The witnesses will testify before a court if it is needed."

"We'll keep an eye open," Ginny promised.

"Both of them, as often as I can spare them," Luna added.

"I really appreciate the lengths you're willing to go to help." Cho smiled at the others. "You'd do the same for us," Neville said.

"She would?" Ron mouthed, but shrugged. For him, it was about the Malfoys not getting their way, something he was a champion for.

"You're on our side, after all." Harry smiled at Cho.

"Just not for any personal favors, mind you. It's about the principle-" he added hurriedly as Ginny jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"I'm grateful to all of you," Neville added.

"Nobody wants to be offed by Draco Malfoy, mate," Ron grinned.

"That's not funny," Hermione sniffed. "We're your friends, we want you to succeed."

"If he hadn't volunteered, I wouldn't even be here," Ginny muttered. "The things I'll do for him and Harry."

"It's for Cho's sake, really," Neville shrugged. "I felt sorry for her."

"And she's very thankful for your help," Cho smiled, reaching over to grasp his hand. He could only guess whether it was fear or something else that was making his heart race.


	10. Family Honor

"Stop fidgeting. This robe's supposed to be protecting you," Augusta Longbottom fussed over her grandson that morning.

"Yes, Gran. I suppose you're coming along?"

"Of course. If I can handle the worst of the Death Eaters, I think I can handle those Malfoy worms," she laughed. "You'll do your parents proud again, I think."

Neville looked at the mirror, feeling very old, like a veteran soldier picking up the rifle for the last time. He grasped the hilt of his grandfather's - well, his, according to Gran - sword. "I just have to make Mr. Talhoffer proud."

"That comes with making your parents proud, my lad; it's all part of the bargain," the old matriarch smiled.

"That's three ways I have to impress," Neville sighed.

"Oh? Who would they be?" She tapped him over the head to straighten his hair. "Mr. Talhoffer, Mum and Dad, and… Cho Chang."

"I really do hope she's worth fighting for, Neville. I hope she's good enough for you." "It's the opposite I'm worried about," he murmured.

After all, he was no Malfoy. Malfoy was trim and athletic and fast and smart. _Worth twelve of him_, Harry had said. Malfoy was also a coward, a weakling (he never got into a fight without his goons, which were restrained in a duel), and, after all, he was wrong. He didn't just fight a war to see the same wrong come up again. _Dumbledore would want me to fight_.

Things were just as tense in the burrow

"Pity I won't be there. Just take care of him and yourselves," Arthur Weasley sighed into his coffee.

"Nasty things, those duels, I wish you could have banned them." Molly shook her head.

"Well, if Hermione's right-" Ginny mused.

"She usually is," Ron interrupted.

"-this duel will be the last one. Too much negative publicity when two old pureblood families have a fight," she finished, glaring at her brother.

"Where is this again?"

"St. Columba's Cave."

"I've been there. It's a nasty place, full of Dark Magic. The worst wizards could make the rocks themselves attack or chasms open, or have the ground simply swallow you up," Mr. Weasley said gravely. "Poor lad's going to have to be careful."

"I think he can take care of himself, from what they've told me, dear. Still, keep your eyes open and if anybody gets hurt, send an owl back as soon as possible." Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but fret herself.

The atmosphere at Malfoy Manor was quite different.

"Have the others replied, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy checked herself in the mirror.

"Yes. Goyle, Greengrass, Parkinson, and Zabini. I hope Pansy won't be too angry at me for marrying Chang. It's all business, nothing personal." Draco adjusted his robes as Noddy putting the finishing touches and shining up the silver lining on the outer mantle.

"Good. I want the Changs to see how worthy you are."

"No doubt Longbottom's acquired a small group of riffraff on his side," Lucius commented as he strode in.

"Potter, Granger, and some weasels no doubt," Draco sniffed.

"Remember the family honor. We'll be with you as always, my boy." Draco could feel his father's thin hands comfortingly holding his shoulders.


	11. Swords and Sorcery

"_Lumos,_" Harry cast as he blinked away the darkness of the cave. "Where is everyone?" he wondered to himself as he walked through the cave, his assigned Portkey clenched in his hand. Good thing he mistook it for an ordinary compass, since he had a feeling it wouldn't have worked if he hadn't lined up the needle.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to the sound of the voice, his eyes still adjusting. Another glow appeared, revealing the pale face of Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry. I think our Portkeys have been tampered with. Or maybe there's a Northern Seonaidh in here. They can tamper with Portkeys. Now, they flee from male Snorkacks because of the low-frequen-"

By then, of course, Harry had tuned her out, looking frantically for a tunnel or something. "Harry, there's a light over there." Luna tapped him on the shoulder and pointed out a faint glow. They had walked most of the way to it when they could hear voices echoing in the caves.

"And just how reliable are these Portkeys?" the deep voice of Mr. Chang was accusing someone.

"Oh, hush, Sen. These caves are rather pretty," a faint woman's voice joined in. This was followed by a stream of muttered Chinese. "I'm all three, dear. Chinese, Korean, _and_ Welsh!" the woman countered with a laugh.

"Mr. Chang." A third voice, jittery and high. "I have no idea where the Ministry got them. You'll have to ask their Magical Items Department or a member for more."

"Mr. Dinsdale, I am a member of the Department of Magical Items," Mrs. Chang reminded him.

"They gave me the assurance that they would send only the most up-to-date magical items for such an important event!" Dinsdale audibly spluttered.

"It says Angus Podgorny, 1789. See? It's engraved on the back," Mr. Chang sighed.

By that time, Harry and Luna could see the light coming from same direction as the voices.

"Either they're talking about the Portkeys," Harry muttered, "or we've walked into a Python sketch." His muttering was interrupted by a collision with something unseen. He could hear Luna grunt as she also collided with something.

"Oh my, Harry, did we hurt you?" he heard someone familiar say.

"Harry, Luna, are you alright?"

"Just a little shaken, Neville," Luna responded. Harry got to his feet, discovering Augusta Longbottom helping him up, while Neville was doing the same with Luna.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. Hi, Neville. So, are you ready for the duel?" Harry asked. Neville nodded grimly, while Mrs. Longbottom smiled. "Of course. I think the Malfoys had this a long time coming. Thank you so much for being my grandson's second in the duel. You don't know how important it is."

"We've found the site of the duel. The Changs are already there," Luna explained to the Longbottoms.

As the four of them walked towards the light, the conversation continued. "Cherry fondue, Mr. Chang?" Dinsdale offered. "No thank you. We're not hungry." Harry somehow knew Cho's father was wearing a deadpan expression just by the tone of his voice. He could have sworn he heard someone retch. _Probably Cho, _he thought_, I don't envy her in the slightest._

"I'd like one." A new, terrifyingly deep and grating voice.

"Oh, Mr. Geyer, I didn't notice you before. Mr. Geyer, I'd like you to meet the Changs."

"Charmed." Harry's spine chilled.

"Pleased to meet you," said Mr. Chang evenly.

"I am sorry for your daughter. These duels can be very messy both emotionally and literally. I hope both your suitors survive." He ended the statement with an ominous chuckle.

"Um, thank you," Cho squeaked.

"I hope this duel won't end in death. I do hate it when that happens. Oh, pardon me if we interrupted anything." Lucius Malfoy's distinctive purr added to the menace.

"Mr. Malfoy, glad you could make it. I'm sure you've met the Changs?"

"We have," Sen Chang said in a tone could have made a giant back away slowly.

"And I'd like you to meet Mr. Geyer. He's the judge. Mr. Geyer, this is one of our duelists, Draco Malfoy, and his parents."

"And us."

"Right, mustn't forget you, masters Zabini, Goyle, Miss Parkinson."

"Honored to meet you, Mr. Geyer. I hope you will be fair."

"Of course. No magical items allowed, and, well, I'll explain when the Longbottoms get here."

By that time, Harry, Luna, and the Longbottoms could see the main group. Granny Longbottom signaled the group with her wand, and finally a short, stout figure that turned out to be Mr. Dinsdale replied with a wave of his own wand. They could make out a group of white-robed people. The tallest one had to be Mr. Chang, Harry deduced, the shorter, stout one would be Mrs. Chang, and the third appeared to be Cho. A noise behind them made Neville and Harry turn around.

"I hope we're not late." Hermione was wringing her hands as she sprinted towards them.

"You'd say they'd wait for the marshals before the duel could start" Ron jogged alongside her.

"Because it's impolite," she snapped back. "Harry! Neville! Luna!" Ginny called out. "Glad you're here."

As Harry and Ginny embraced, Neville couldn't help but look at Cho and study her expression. This was the last thing she needed right now. He didn't stop looking at her even as they all moved into the main chamber.

"Ah, glad to see almost everyone's here. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Ms Lovegood, Mrs. Longbottom." He shook hands with each in turn. "I'm Mr. Dinsdale, representing the Ministry. Mr. Geyer here will be the judge. And of course you know the Changs. I assume you've met the Malfoys? And Mr. Malfoy's seconds?"

"Yes. We have," Mrs. Longbottom replied, in a perfect reflection of Mr. Chang's coldness.

"Good." Dinsdale seemed to ignore the exchange of heated glares. "Well, we'll have to set up the dueling area itself. Mr. Geyer?"

The vulture-like judge gave a slight smile to the rest, and then began to pace the caves. "Hmm." He began to gesture with his wand. A glowing red circle, taking up a large portion of the chamber, appeared on the floor.

"Now." He cocked his head, birdlike, at the others. "Who are the seconds?" Harry stepped forward. "I am."

"So am I." Blaise walked up to Harry, towering over him. The shorter boy nonetheless met his gaze evenly.

"Good," said Dinsdale, oblivious, "the marshals?"

Ron, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle all stepped forwards.

"The observers?"

Daphne Greengrass adjusted her specs. Harry remembered how her sister had died during the war. No doubt she was hoping for a Malfoy handout. Luna cheerily waved at Dinsdale.

"Good, everyone's here. If the two duelists would step forward and present their weapons."

Draco was first to come forward, smirking as he drew his blade in a single motion and saluted. Neville walked forward, and drew his own sword in a salute. If it weren't for his training, the sword would have slid out of his sweaty grip. He was grateful for the gloves in his pocket; he would have never have even hoped to win with a slippery grip.

Geyer took Malfoy's sword out his hand and began to swing the sword around to test it. "Good, decorated small-sword. German blade, Solingen. 19th century. Magically reinforced. Well-decorated, silver hilt. Made for royalty. Started life as a ceremonial sword, but not used for a century. Very nice." Geyer managed to tell the sword's history with a cursory examination. He gave it back to Draco, murmuring, "Very expensive, I imagine."

"Our family has been part of the nobility for years. That means all our possessions are of the finest quality."

Geyer didn't pay attention, instead examining Neville's sword in the same manner. "Plainer trappings, but still a nice noble small-sword. Very functional. Spanish steel, from Toledo. 18th century. Also magically reinforced. Hardwood hilt. Very noble, very old sword. Last used around 1920. Good workmanship." Geyer looked doubtfully at Neville. "Have you had experience with swords before this duel was prepared?"

"Yes," Neville said, not making eye-contact.

"Curious," the old man sniffed in interest, but did not press the matter. "Heritage is not all, of course. It's the nobility of a man that dictates his sword's nobility," Geyer said to no one in particular as he began pacing again. "You can't just go and buy it at Leon Paul or something-"

"Mr. Geyer, we're to keep to our schedule. I want this to be strictly regulation. Now, who are the witnesses?" Mr. Dinsdale peered over his specs.

Luna and Ginny stepped forward, pale in the dark cave. On the opposite side, dark, short and weedy Theodore Nott contrasted sharply with the tall, burly and pale Montague. "Good, you will sit with the Changs over there." He indicated a set of rather incongruous chairs with their backs to the cave wall. "Will the challenger please come forward?"

Mr. Chang stopped pacing and strode silently to Dinsdale, white robes billowing like a ghost. "Mr. Chang, state your grievance with Mr. Malfoy," Dinsdale said, all business.

"Blackmail and an attempt at forced marriage. He invoked Morgianna's Rule. I counter his claim with the Fifth Law of Ravenhurst."

"A duel. Mr. Malfoy, do you back down, or will you sustain your claim?" Dinsdale slid his gaze across his field of vision.

"I will not back down. If Mr. Chang is willing to challenge me, I accept it," Mr. Malfoy said evenly.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, are you willing to fight on your father's behalf?"

"Of course."

"Mr. Longbottom, are you willing to fight on Mr. Chang's behalf?"

"Yes."

"Are you both willing to engage in trial by sword, abide by the rules of the trial, and accept the decision of Mr. Geyer and myself?"

"Yes." This they said in unison.

"Do you, the seconds and witnesses, swear to fulfill your responsibilities in this duel?"

One by one, they all responded. The air seemed to grow thicker than the stone around it.

"Mr.'s Malfoy, Longbottom, to your places. Inside the ring, if you please." Geyer hissed. Draco and Neville's gazes met and locked as they walked into the still-glowing red circle.

"I bet you're too scared to even lift your weapon, Longbottom," Draco sneered.

"At least I don't pretend I'm not scared. You're not fooling anyone," Neville glowered back.

"Gentlemen, please?" Dinsdale cleared his throat.

_Good, _Cho thought with a sigh as she sat next to her parents, _he's never going to get out this alive if Malfoy doesn't shut his mouth_.

Cho jumped in her chair as the circle burst into flames. A white-hot, foot-high ring of fire caged in the duelists. Even Draco and Neville stumbled from the surprise. The gravity of the situation sank in to everyone. Cho bit her lip as the two boys drew their swords, which gleamed in the flickering light. They saluted each other, as like in a wand duel, and then stepped back. They assumed their en garde stances with practiced ease. There was a long moment as everything seemed to freeze, everyone as still as statues.

The moment was broken as Draco lunged forward, but Neville held his ground. There was a brief pause. Malfoy lunged again, forcing Neville back. Cho saw his strategy with horror: Neville would slowly back into the flames, without having to take a single blow. Fortunately, it looked like he realized it, too; as Draco aimed a thrust at Neville's throat, it was parried and the following riposte struck Malfoy in the upper arm.

"First blood. Will you continue, Mr. Malfoy?" Geyer called out as Draco stumbled backwards in shock.

"Yes. I'm not a coward" he sneered. With that, he slashed at Neville's legs. Soon, they were trading blows, neither one giving ground. Another pause. First Neville drove Draco backwards, and then was driven back in turn. Cho could only hear the shuffling of their feet, the sharp ringing of their swords, and her own heart palpitating. In the cave environment, the sounds echoed faintly, the flames distorting the light, creating a haze around the fighters. Every step, every stroke seemed to last forever to her, like an irregular but steady timer to her destiny.

It grew more obvious that while Neville was aiming for the arms and hands, Draco was aiming towards the neck and head. He was faster, but Neville somehow managed to see the attacks coming and strike back in turn. _Thank goodness for the lessons,_ she thought. There was another pause as both boys stopped to catch their breath. They were sweating, of course, but Cho realized that she herself was also sweating.

She looked over to her parents, who seemed to be paralyzed. She noticed Harry gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles flushed white, Hermione biting on her lip so as to draw blood, and Ron blinking away water in his eyes. On the opposite side, Blaise watched through half-closed slits, impatient and bored, Goyle flexed his fingers uncontrollably, and Pansy fidgeted and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Meanwhile, Geyer overlooked the battle closely, his eyes lazily sliding from duelist to duelist, savoring each nuance like a vulture calmly watching a kill.

They made pass after pass at each other. Suddenly, Draco's foot lashed out. As Neville fell, Cho rose to her feet, only restrained by her father's calm grip. She could see Ginny jump out of her chair.

"Gentlemen- " Dinsdale cleared his throat in vain as they continued.

Draco stabbed down, clearly trying to finish it, but Neville rolled out of the way, barely an inch from the flames. Cho opened her mouth to speak when Neville grabbed Draco's arm, pulling himself up. Her gasp turned to a cheer as his fist connected with Malfoy's jaw, sending him reeling back.

A blinding flash interrupted the brawl. Cho managed to blink away the glare to see Geyer, eyes burning, raising his wand in the air.

"Gentlemen, please. You will abide by the rules of the duel. I don't think either of you would like to be made aware of any consequences of any further trouble."

There was a pause. The boys picked up their weapons, eyeing each other with suspicion. Cho looked from them to their seconds. Harry and Blaise still held their wands pointed at each other; only Dinsdale clearing his throat got them to relent.

Then they started again. The swordplay was faster than ever, the blades becoming a blur of steel. She could see Draco's lips pulled back in a bestial snarl, Neville's eyes blazing behind narrowed slits. In a blink of an eye, she noticed that Neville had been slashed on the cheek, next to his old scar from the Carrows. Neither boy seemed to notice. Another blur, and the top of Draco's forehead was bleeding, hair trimmed back in a slash as if by a maniacal barber. Their swings and thrusts became wilder and more erratic.

They paused again, panting and wiping away the blood and sweat.

"Oh dear, those were new robes," she could hear Mrs. Malfoy mutter from the left.

"The heart, Neville, the heart. Don't forget to protect the heart. Unless he aims for the heart, he'll never stop you," Mrs. Longbottom whispered on her other side.

The duelists locked swords. First Malfoy pushed Neville back, then was shoved back in turn by the larger boy. They disengaged again.

They began again, Malfoy feinting, and then suddenly thrusting at Neville. The blade cleanly went into his side. As he stumbled to one knee, Cho felt her father's arm holding her back. She had instinctively pulled out her wand in fear.

Draco pulled back his sword, grinning triumphantly. Cho felt the room spin. A horrible terror rose. Something held her back, though. _No, Longbottom's going to win,_ she resolved herself, turning as solid and cold as a stone statute.

Draco lunged again, aiming at Neville's throat. To the surprise of everyone in the room, he managed to catch the lethal blow with his sword, twisted his wrist, and sent Malfoy's weapon flying out of the circle. Draco stumbled backward and fell as Neville got to his feet, exhausted but pressing his grandfather's sword to his rival's throat.

"Stop it," Cho heard him rasp. "It's over"

Draco choked back his rage. "I surrender," he said, barely audible.

"What was that?" Neville shifted his grip on his sword.

"I surrender," Malfoy snarled.

The flames died. Both of them staggered backwards in shock, remaining silent as they quietly began to wipe then sheath their swords. Only their heavy breathing could be heard, as the spectators seemed frozen. Then Luna started clapping.

"Well done, Neville," she grinned at him.

The duelists finally turned from each other and retired to the opposite sides. Only then did everyone else speak out. Neville's head was spinning so fast he was almost knocked off his feet when Hermione hugged him.

"We did it! They're going to abolish the law, I know it!" Harry and Ron pounded on his back playfully, and Ginny was practically bouncing. He turned to his beaming grandmother, who gave him a wink before going off to talk to Mr. Dinsdale.

His greatest rush of emotion, however, came when the Changs arrived. "Thank you, Neville. You have no idea how-" Mr. Chang started, but was interrupted by Cho crashing hard into the already winded boy. Something warm touched his cheek and made his entire being tingle.

"Um, thank you." Cho stepped back with a sheepish grin on her flushing face.

"Kiss your hero, Cho," Mrs. Chang nudged her.

"Now, love, now is not the time for this," her husband chided.

Neville turned around, Harry following his gaze. They saw Pansy crying into Draco's shoulder as he in turn clung to his father. Nott, Zabini, and Montague had all disappeared at the very end of the duel, while Goyle looked dazed, looking for something to hit. Mr. Geyer put on his black cape before Apparating out. Neville sighed. All he needed was for the Malfoys and the rest to go, and everything would be fine. He didn't seem to notice Narcissa whispering something into Draco's ear.

"There's a passage to the sea over there." Luna interrupted his thoughts.

"I could use some air right now," Neville said.

"Well, let's go check it out before we leave," she suggested.

True enough, a duck around the corner revealed a beautiful little cavern. A slit of an opening allowed light to pour in. Fresh air filled the room, clearing the dust, the staleness, and Neville's head.

"You know, Luna, this is a real-"

"_Frigio!"_ a voice shouted.

An overwhelming coldness took him, and he crumpled to the ground. He could feel himself freezing, and it took all his strength to reach for his dropped wand. He raised his eyes to see Luna pull out her wand, but it was too late. A bright beam of light flew past him; the Conjunctivitis Curse, he recognized; it blasted her face and she reeled back, blinded.

"Neville! It's Malfoy!" she managed to yell before falling on her back.

"Honestly, Longbottom," he could hear Malfoy jeer in disgust, "you couldn't be so stupid as to think you could get away with my family's humiliation, could you? Potter nearly cost us all we had, and I'll be damned if you ruin us now." He swaggered toward him. "You know, I thought I might have a bit of fun before I Obliviate your memories. Of course, this will be after I take care of Lovegood. Maybe I could do what Aunt Bella-"

"If you want to hex, hex and don't talk," Cho's voice interrupted him. Neville's heart leaped, then suddenly stopped as he heard a sharp intake of breath and then two spells.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

"_Protego_! _Stupefy_!"

If Neville's ears hadn't completed their freezing, he still would not have heard anything. Suddenly, the cold went away. Blood returned to his body, his heart sped up, and he managed to take a deep breath. "Neville, are you alright?"

He rolled onto his side to see Cho smiling in relief as she stood over a stunned Malfoy. "Luna, I'll be right with you. What happened?"

"Blinding spell. Can't see a thing."

"Okay, I'll-"

It was her turn to be cut off.

"_Expulso._" A new, male voice entered. Cho was sent flying forwards, struck hard in the back. She landed a few feet away from Neville, out cold from the force of the spell. Neville tried to crawl for his wand when another voice cried out. "_Petropaluda._"

A bolt hit the ground in front of him. He tried to crawl, only to sink into the stone as if it was quicksand. He tried to pull himself free, but his struggling only made him sink lower. Soon, his legs and arms were caught in the stony mire.

He finally turned to see who it was.

"Never come near my son again, Chang," Lucius Malfoy snarled, his hair shining pale in the sunlight.

"That goes for you, too, Longbottom," Narcissa Malfoy joined, her wand still pointed at the hexed rock.

"Don't be cute, Lovegood," Lucius turned to hiss. Neville followed his gaze to Luna, who had aimed her wand towards the source of the voices. Mrs. Malfoy struck first. "_Diffindo_." The cave roof above her exploded, burying her under the debris.

"Playtime is over, Longbottom," Mr. Malfoy continued. "When you first raised your sword against my son, things had to end horribly for you. I don't care what the Ministry does now." His pale grey eyes hardened. "If I can't do away with Potter, you and Chang will do very nicely."

"Poor boy misses his parents, doesn't he?" Mrs. Malfoy asked casually. "Shall we reunite them in the insanity ward?"

"I don't think so."

Neville's eyes popped out at the identity of his new rescuer. A short, stocky figure in green robes, a fox-fur scarf, and a vulture-topped, broad-brimmed hat somehow changed the entire situation. With a calm _Impedimenta_ she sent the other mother's wand spinning out of her hand. Lucius raised his own wand, but Gran was faster. She slashed with her wand as if it was a sword. Neville's jaw dropped as Lucius' wand fell from his hand, sliced neatly in two.

Narcissa dove for her wand, but the old woman caught her, too.

"_Incarcerous_," she snapped, and soon Mrs. Malfoy was unceremoniously lying on the floor, wrapped securely by the binding charm.

"Mrs. Longbottom, what happened to your grandson was not my fault in the slightest. My son has a mind of his own sometimes," Lucius chuckled nervously as he slunk sideways, his eyes trained on the accusing wand of the old witch.

"Your son couldn't get a mind of his own if he spent the family fortune buying it," she snorted.

Neville could see how Malfoy was slowly trying to reach his wife's wand. He opened his mouth to call out a warning when what looked like a glowing, flying symbol of some sort plowed into Mr. Malfoy. The Dark Wizard glowed brilliantly himself for a second, then crumpled to the ground.

"I had the situation under control, Mr. Chang." Gran turned to greet the new presence.

"Best not to take chances, Mrs. Longbottom," he replied with a grim smile.

"Merlin, what happened?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the room and surveyed the carnage.

"We'll watch the Malfoys, you help the rest," Mrs. Chang ordered as she followed after them. Harry went to revive Cho, while Ron rushed over to the rubble. Hermione managed to free Neville with a wave of her wand, and he wobbled to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Well," he wheezed, "I think I'll be okay once my side stops hurt-"

"Oh dear," Hermione mumbled as he collapsed to the floor.

It took a week for him to fully recover, as he had also caught a cold from the freezing spell. On the eighth day he awoke to an ominous breathing. It wasn't his breathing. Was there a new patient? At last, he sat up to examine what was happening.

A tall, dark figure stood at the foot of his bed. Six feet tall. Bipedal. Cloaked, armored, masked. A deep voice emanated from the death's head mask.

"The Force is with you, young Longbottom, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Neville fainted right away.

"Blimey, he took it worse than I thought," Ron said as he took off the mask.

"I told you he wouldn't get the joke." Harry poked his head from the side of the bed.


	12. Aftermath

"Mrs. Chang, please put down the toad."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Longbottom. I just love toads." Neville's side had healed, but his cold had gotten worse. Somehow he got out of the hospital, but Cho and his friends still visited him back at home.

"Oh, she gan have 'im for a while," Neville managed to croak out before sneezing again. "Toads are magical in China, too," Mrs. Chang explained, unable to take her eyes off it, "and this one's just cute. Why didn't you buy Cho a toad?"

"We've gone over this before, dear," her husband sighed. "She wanted an owl, I got her an owl. Owls are more dignified anyway."

"Except mine," Ron said bitterly. Pig had ruined his last birthday party by running wild, setting the cake on fire, and knocking butterbeer all over Hermione's evening dress.

The door to the bedroom opened.

"Take off those boots! You're trailing mud!" complained Mrs. Longbottom, but Ginny and Hermione were so excited they didn't care.

"Great headline! 'Chang case forces motion to dismiss Morgianna's rule. Other restored rules are to be 'wiped out',' states Minister Shacklebolt'. Front page of the Daily Prophet!" Hermione grinned, waving the paper too fast for anyone else to read it.

"The Quibbler did it last week," Luna pointed out.

Harry managed to snatch the paper and continued to read. "'Malfoys indicted after post-duel brawl, family in debt. Dark artifacts begin appearing in shops'. There's your interview, Mr. Chang. Says here that Neville and his Gran are next in line."

"Terrific. Another bloody interview," Neville groaned. "Last time, I ended up sneezing all over the reviewer and choking on my lemon drop. Honestly, Harry; I don't understand how you stand it"

"I don't suppose you have Lemon Drop disorder, do you?" Luna asked.

Neville merely blinked at her.

"Dumbledore had it," she insisted.

Cho broke the pause. "Um, Harry? Does it mention anything about my needing to get married?"

"Well, let's see." He struggled to get the ruffled paper back together. "Poison ring….St. Columba's cave…St. Mungo's for recuperation…here it is: 'the Ministry has called off the marriage with Draco Malfoy and wedding plans with Mr. Longbottom have been postponed indefinitely."

Cho would have hugged Harry if she didn't feel Ginny's glare pouring into her back like a hex. Instead, she beamed at her parents and Neville.

"The map is safe. I'll have to deal with it later," Mr. Chang smiled back, "and you're safe too, Cho. Longbottom, if there's anything I can do for you-"

"No, n-nothing," he stuttered, taken aback.

"Then I have a request," Mrs. Longbottom spoke up. "Could you clear this room? The boy needs his tea and a lot of rest, and he won't rest if all you people keep ragging on him like this."

As the visitors finally all shuffled out of the room, Cho stopped and turned.

"Postponed indefinitely. Hm. Neville? What do you want to name our first girl?" She giggled nervously.

Before Neville could speak, his grandmother shoved Cho out.

"He wants to name it at some other time. Now, let him rest."

"Did I thank you for saving my life, yet?" She stalled for time.

"Yes. You're welcome. Besides, I've waited quite a few years to do that to the Malfoys."

"Well, um, thanks again. Night, Neville. Mrs. Longbottom."

"I don't know. Maybe Luna."

Cho blinked herself awake to look at Neville. "Hm? Whassthat?" she mumbled.

He raised his head off her soft stomach. "Oh, I just remembered that a while back you asked me what to name our child. I guess it depends whether it's a boy or a girl." He kissed her navel before putting his head down again with a sigh.

She scratched his head, thinking aloud. "If it's a boy, Cedric. Or maybe Toby." "Toby?"

"Remember when Hermione turned you into a dog?"

"Oh yeah." He blushed for what felt like the fortieth time that night. He looked up to smile at her. "What if it's a girl?"

She smiled back. "We've got some months to think about it." All was well at last.

The End.


End file.
